The Background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, host devices 20 such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players and other similar devices typically include Universal Serial Bus (USB) port 24. The USB port 24 typically includes four conductors including a VBUS, D+, D− and GND conductors. The USB port 24 may optionally include a fifth conductor for an ID signal. The USB port 24 may operate at various speeds including 1.5 Mb/s (or low speed), 12 Mb/s (or full speed), or 480 Mb/s (or high speed). Low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) signaling may be used on the D+ and D− conductors.
A digital transceiver (DT) connector 44 may be used to connect a DT port 46 of a combined satellite receiver and antenna 48 to a DT port 50 of a satellite-ready device such as the host device 20. The satellite DT connector 44 typically includes four conductors including a VBUS, D+, D− and GND connectors. Low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) signaling is also used on the D+ and D− conductors. The satellite DT connector 44 operates at a different speed (typically 3.0 Mb/s) than USB devices and transmits both data and control signals. Therefore, the host device 20 has separate USB and satellite DT connector ports 24 and 50, respectively, as shown.